


God’s Own (#190 Angel)

by ladygray99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author's Favorite, Community: supernatural100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas was no angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God’s Own (#190 Angel)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Spoilers: Character death. Anything up to 7.5
> 
> This is just a thought on what could happen to Cas and what could happen at the end of the season. But I hope it doesn’t.

They killed the last leviathan but Cas wasn’t there.

They kept his vessel on ice for over a year before relenting to the hard truth. Then the question became what to do with the body of an angel?

“He was no angel.” Dean answered first. “He drank, he cussed, he made bad choices, he faced down the biggest monsters on the block. He was a hunter. We treat him as such.”

So they wrapped him in bed sheets, dipped him in whiskey, and built the pyre high.

Dean held the torch. “To Cas. God’s own hunter. May he find peace.”


End file.
